


this world is bummer

by liesmith



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: M/M, i've never been great at tags, minor canon divergence - last episode kinda doesnt happen LOL, not one hundo percent human din, thats about it yall, um i dunno they kiss and stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:20:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28393770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liesmith/pseuds/liesmith
Summary: a familiar face drifts back into townorcobb is an okay host
Relationships: Cobb Vanth/Din Djarin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 90





	this world is bummer

**Author's Note:**

> please excuse the lazy typing, i'm just trying to enjoy writing after a rough rut

cobb stands in the doorway to the saloon, arm on the frame as his eyes drift to the man standing in the sand, sun shining off the beskar, and that goofy looking green kid in one arm.

“mando,” he hums, free arm doing a welcome sweep into the saloon, “long time no see. what brings you back to mos pelgo?”

the man cocks his head. “need a place to lay low with the kid. figured you’d be willing to accommodate.”

cobb quirks brow. “you did, huh?”

the silence clearly gives cobb his answer. he just resists the urge to roll his eyes as he steps aside, letting the man into his saloon. the barkeep gives a wave and cobb can hear the weird little womp rat cooing in response. cobb wants to ask what gives, weren’t you bringing him to jedi or whatever the fuck, but he guesses that’s all in due time. he’ll learn if mando lets him and cobb’s life has been easy since the dragon died; no need to be poking his nose into anyones business.

* * *

“it’s… small.”

cobb watches the kid scoot around his room, moving at a slow pace as he goes. “i didn’t say i had a place. i have a room.”

“in the back of the saloon.”

“free drinks.”

cobb can feel the annoyed stare from behind the helmet, so he continues. "big enough for you and the kid. bathrooms there," he points to a wall where a keypad rests, flickering sporadically, "just smack it to make it open."

"you should fix it."

"nah," cobb shrugs, "it's funner this way."

he leaves ‘especially because you’re stuck in here now’ unsaid, but he’s sure the man gets it. there’s a deep inhale from the man beside him before he steps forward, scooping the kid up and walking to cobb’s bed, plopping him down on it.

his body goes next, and cobb just watches briefly as the man tries to get comfortable. the little womp rat snuggles up to him, tucked into the crook of the man’s neck, and cobb finally realizes, right. he’s not wanted here.

* * *

cobb doesn’t realize he’s passed out at a bar booth until something is trying to climb into his lap. his mind keeps him from immediately flinging it away and when he squints down in the dusk, the kid has made its way into his lap and sits there, staring at cobb. cobb snorts softly, lifting a hand to lay it gently on the kid’s head, thumb rubbing its forehead.

“where’s your dad, kid?”

he gets a coo in response, and after a beat, a little clawed finger points to behind the bar.

cobb glances up and finds the helmet, forgotten on the bartop, and the man behind it, looking for something.

at least, the man is the first to speak, so cobb doesn’t have to ask about the whole helmet thing.

“i need food for grogu.”

cobb pauses and looks down at the kid, whose ears have perked at it’s name. grogu, huh? “what does… it eat?”

the man sighs loudly, like cobb is an inconvenience. “... anything, really. and stop calling him an it. i… think he’s a he.”

a he. cobb squints down at grogu. “got, uh… broth. in the cooler, under the drinks.”

“thank you,” and the form bends down, and cobb looks back at grogu, brow raised.

“... so when did dad start taking his helmet off?”

grogu coos again at him and turns himself around in cobb’s lap, little hands on the table. cobb is quiet as he looks back to the man, watching him come over with a cup of the broth, setting it down in front of grogu, who takes it in his hands and starts sipping it happily. cobb watches him out of curiosity before he looks back to the man, brows furrowed.

“... so, the helmet-”

“don’t ask,” the man’s voice is tired as he sits across from cobb at the booth, his own hands wrapped around a cup of the broth, “and… it’s din.”

din. this man is truly full of surprises, more so than cobb originally thought. “so, din. how long you going to stay?”

“it hasn’t even been a day,” din points out, eyes meeting cobb’s, “you’re a bad host.”

cobb’s mouth quirks into a smile. “i guess you’re right. i suppose i could be nicer,” he runs a thumb over grogu’s ear, watching them flick as he sets down his cup, head tilting back to look at him. cobb just gives a smile now, genuine and soft as he rubs grogu’s forehead with his thumb again, “i thought he was going back home, or whatever the hell you were gonna do.”

“that’s… complicated too,” din murmurs, looking down into his cup before takes a drink and sets it back down, “things didn’t work out the way they were supposed too. i still have him, so i think… that’s alright, for now.”

for now. cobb wonders how long for now will be. “so you thought you’d come back to mos pelgo and kiss ass ol’ vanth?”

“you seemed the most off the grid, for the time being,” din’s still looking down into his cup, “and… i trust you.”

“i’m going to be honest, din,” there’s a laugh in his voice, “i’m not sure if i’m who you think i am.”

din shrugs. “i did you a favor. i think you owe me.”

cobb laughs fully now, running a hand through his hair, leaning back in the booth. an arm goes to support grogu, who has climbed up his chest to curl against his shoulder, ears tickling his neck. “yeah, you’re right. i do owe you. smart man. so, uh… the kid-”

“grogu.”

“grogu,” cobb repeats, glancing at him out of the corner of his eye, listening to the tiny, sleepy rumbles of the kid, “anyone going to come looking for him? i don’t know how helpful i am without my fancy armor.”

“don’t worry. i think he’s… moderately safe, for now. i wouldn’t bring danger to your doors like that.”

“appreciate it.”

silence settles in as cobb just sits, taking in din’s features. he’s not even sure what he imagined din to look; the broken nose makes sense, sure, but… he looks a lot more tired then cobb would’ve thought. a little older, too. din gets to his feet, taking both the empty cups now back behind the bar, setting them down. he grabs his helmet off the bar top and walks over to cobb, leaning down to gently pick up grogu, ginger in his way as he handles the kid. cobb resists the urge to pout, not wanting to quite let the kid go.

“take it easy,” cobb speaks, voice soft as he watches din’s retreating back, “i feel like you don’t hear that very often.”

din pauses, glancing over his shoulder, brow raised at cobb, who just gives him a wave. din just shakes his head instead, stepping back into cobb’s room, door sliding shut behind him.

cobb exhales out, looking out one of the tiny windows of the bar.

it was going to be a long night.

* * *

it’s been a month.

cobb watches as grogu toddles around with the other kids outside, arms crossed over his chest. he stops asking where din goes during the day; sometimes cobb just wakes up, half off the booth, and grogu is plopped in the crook of his arm, snoring softly. other days, din is kind enough to wait until cobb’s actually awake and functional, but those are rare. at the least, din’s been slowly thawing. the spotchka helps, though.

he whistles and grogu looks at him before slowly toddling over to cobb, who bends down and lifts him up, setting grogu on his hip.

“have fun today?” cobb hums, turning to start the walk back to the saloon, “you like the kids here, huh?”

grogu coos at him.

“yeah, yeah. i know i’m not as fun as dad,” cobb agrees, stepping into the building. to his surprise, din is here; sat at a booth tucked away, a cup sitting in front of him. cobb raises an eyebrow but doesn’t say anything as he walks over, setting grogu down on the table, who instantly sits down and takes the cup, sipping at it.

“he likes it here,” din speaks softly, voice muffled by the helmet, “the kids keep him busy.”

“hey, at least someone likes it here,” cobb jokes, though the lack of response from din makes him realize the joke falls flat. he just clears his throat, “but, you know, how’s… your whole thing?”

din’s quiet, tapping a finger on the table before dropping his hands to his lap. “kicking me out, sheriff?”

“nah. it’s nice having the company. honestly,” cobb reaches over, rubbing grogu’s head for a moment, “and, i guess you’re alright too.”

he hopes that’s a smile he senses behind din’s helmet, though cobb knows those are only reserved for the kid. “sleeping in a booth isn’t very comfortable, that’s all.”

“i can give you back your room.”

“not asking for it back. i just want to complain,” cobb rests his cheek against his knuckles, looking into the beskar, reflecting his furrowed brows back at him, “there’s probably room for me on the floor, but is that any better?”

din shrugs. “you tell me, cobb.”

cobb just snorts and settles back in the booth, watching as grogu toddles to din, arms up. he just scoops the kid up with one arm, getting to his feet and giving cobb a nod, walking off towards the back room. cobb just tips his head in return, looking out a window.

as much as he likes the man and all, cobb isn’t sure he can go another month kicked out of his room. surely din’s ship is close by, and… he could sleep there, right?

he looks towards the closed door of his room. maybe a subject to ask about later. din still hasn’t revealed all that’s happened, and… the itching cobb has to learn what brought din to him is growing, an obnoxious pound in the back of his head.

* * *

din comes back out when it’s dark, helmet off and armor left behind, standing in just his bodysuit. cobb has his feet up on a table, arms crossed over his chest as he watches din behind the bar, the line of his back as he bends down, getting two glasses and a jug of spotchka. he comes to the table, setting down the two glasses, and pouring each full. cobb leans forward to take a glass and a sip, watching as din sits across from him and does the same with his.

“so where’s your ship, din?”

might as well cut to the chase.

“the razor crest is gone.”

“oh,” cobb sits up, feet now on the ground as he looks at din, “so how did you get here?”

“a mandalorian brought me here, before he left to his own business.”

another one, huh? cobb just nods. “so, you’re technically stranded.”

if cobb was a religious man, he’d swear din was flustered.

“yes.”

“i think we should learn to share custody of the bed, then,” cobb jokes, finishing his drink and pouring himself another glass. din just clears his throat, taking a small drink of his, “i’m joking, din.”

“i know,” din speaks softly, hands wrapped around the glass, “there has to be… an empty house, or something we can have. putting you out is… it’s making me… uncomfortable. i know i have over welcomed my stay.”

“i’m not saying that at all,” cobb holds up a hand, eyebrow raised, “din, stay as long as you like. i don’t care. the kid’s safe, and happy, and i think that’s all that matters for you, right?”

“... right,” din agrees softly, looking up at cobb finally, “thank you, cobb.”

cobb shrugs. “don’t worry, or whatever you do. it’s fine, din. truly.”

din just nods instead of speaking, and he finally goes for a second glass of spotchka. cobb keeps silent for now, downing his second glass before he closes the distance between him and din, letting his knee touch the brunet’s.

“look,” cobb starts softly, wondering where he’s going to go with this, leaning down a little into din’s space. he’s not offended when din pulls away a little and cobb continues, head lowered, “you know, we could share my bed. i’m not opposed to that.”

it takes a moment before din’s face turns upwards a little to look at cobb, who just holds the gaze. it does surprise him when din leans in, the space closing between them as their lips touch. he tastes like spotchka, which is an obvious and dumb thought on his part, and cobb returns the kiss, a hand reaching up to cup the back of din’s neck. it doesn’t last; cobb’s not surprised at that, but din doesn’t seem to be in a rush to get out of his space, merely keeping his lidded gaze steady with cobb’s.

“so, is that a yes?”

din looks bored.

cobb exhales through his nose and just leans forward, kissing din again. his fingers slide into the back of din’s hair, softer then he imagined, and cobb’s lips part. his tongue darts out briefly, touching din’s bottom lip. the man yields to him, head tilting as cobb’s tongue pushes past his lips. cobb’s not a stranger to slightly less than human partners, but he still finds it a little surprising when his tongue runs over din’s teeth, each one pointed. there’s a soft sound, something that sounds a little wounded, and cobb isn’t sure who it comes from. he pulls back instead, lips parted as he looks at din.

“... you want to do this?” cobb’s voice cracks, just a little, feeling kind of foolish. what was he, a kid again?

din is quiet for a moment before he nods, leaning back against the booth, arms spread along the back of it. cobb waits a moment and then takes the invitation, slotting himself into din’s lap, hips pressed into the brunet’s. dark eyes roam over his body and cobb feels a little shy, body thrumming with energy and no idea what to do with it. at least, dinn seems confident enough for both of them, even if his positioning seems odd at first. a hand sits on cobb’s shoulder, then drops to his chest for a moment, before finally settling on his thigh, and cobb just lets own hands drop to din’s waist, thumbs pressing a little against the stretch of the body suit.

“take your pants off.”

cobb raises an eyebrow at the order. “so you think you’re in control?”

“i know i’m in control,” din offers instead, the hand on cobb’s thigh squeezing it briefly, “so take your pants off, vanth.”

cobb just keeps his gaze steady with din’s as his hands go to his belt, undoing the fabric and snapping the button open on his pants. it doesn’t take long for one of din’s hands to slip inside the folded fabric. his hand finds cobb easily, palm flat against him as his fingers press against cobb. his pointer drags along cobb’s shaft and he exhales, breath shaking as his cock bobs against his stomach, still slightly trapped by his pants. it’s been a minute since somebody actually touched him, and if cobb is going to be honest with himself, he’s not sure the last time _he’s_ even touched himself. din’s being sweet on him, though, fingers just dragging slowly up and down over his shaft. cobb’s eyes flutter shut, a hand going to his mouth, knuckles pressed against it as he fights back the whimpers that want to bubble out of his throat, head tilting back a little. din’s mouth is on the exposed part of his neck immediately, teeth moving over the bob in his throat and cobb can’t help the actual whine that makes it past his knuckles, thighs spreading a little further as din’s fingers swipe along his head, collecting pre between his fingers and curling them around cobb, slowly starting to jerk the man off.

cobb squirms, trapped between the table and din, hips pressing upwards as din’s hand squeezes around his base, pulling another sound out of him.

“s-stop, stop, i’m,” cobb pants out and din’s hand does pause, stupid fucking idiot, following directions, and cobb whines a little louder then he intends, “n-no, i… shit, i’m… close, din.”

“do you want it?”

cobb’s head is swimming. “y-yes, i… i just don’t want to cum immediately, din, fuck…”

din hums against his pulse. “... that good?”

cobb wants to punch him in his smug tone. instead, he just pulls back, free hand reaching up to slide into the back of din’s hair, pulling his head back with minor dominance. din moves freely, brow quirked as he looks at cobb, a small upturn at the corner of his lips. cobb just laughs, a little stunned at the expression, and kisses din again, quick and sweet.

“... we could do more.”

“more.”

“yeah, din. your turn to undress.”

din kisses the bob in cobb’s throat before he eases the brunet off his lap. cobb tries his best to be patient with his dick hard like this, eyes openly roaming over din’s body as one of the man’s hands reach up to mess with something at his neck. for a moment, the bodysuit tightens and cobb lets his eyes drift downwards, to the small layer of fat over muscle against din’s stomach, to between his legs. cobb enjoys the eyeful of how hard din is before the bodysuit loosens and slowly, din undresses. cobb should’ve guessed it wasn’t as easy as his shirt and pants, but he still enjoys watching as din’s arms slide out of the fabric, as he lets the top half bunch around his thighs as he sits back, arm stretched along the back of the booth again.

din is a little more less than human then cobb originally thought. the tentacle is thick and curled back, clearly proud in showing itself off as din reaches down, fingers touching over the tip, then sliding down along the base of it before din grips it, eyes drifting back to meet cobb’s.

“... is this an issue?”

“no,” cobb says it maybe too fast, feeling flushed as he watches the tentacle curl in din’s grasp, the tip of it leaking cum, “no, i… this is good. you’re not the weirdest thing i’ve slept with.”

“is that a compliment?”

“yes?” cobb laughs and moves to straddle din’s lap again, hips pressed together. the tentacle presses past his pants and cobb gasps out of surprise as it curls around his cock, intent on doing it’s own thing, clearly. he swallows hard, looking back at din and giving a nervous laugh, “... you, uh… you gotta… tell me how you want this, din. i’m… shit’s in my room, you know?”

“... can do me.”

cobb’s brow furrow. “what?”

din’s throat clears and cobb watches the line of flush over his cheeks crawl downwards as din’s hands go between his legs. the tentacle pulls back from cobb, regretfully, and his eyes drift lower as din spreads himself, showing off a soft pink opening.

“... oh,” cobb’s voice is soft, eyes fixed between din’s legs, “oh, you… you’re kind of the whole package, huh?”

“shut up,” din’s voice waivers between nervous and gruff, “i can leave.”

“no,” cobb glances back up at the brunet’s face, “no, sorry, i’m… honestly, din, i’m nervous.”

“don’t be,” a hand reaches up to touch cobb’s cheek, thumb pressing against his bone, moving over the skin, “if it’s about me, i want this.”

cobb is quiet for a moment before his head turns, kissing din’s palm softly, and then his wrist before he leans forward, kissing din. cobb feels like it’s a lot more intimate and soft then he wants, maybe what din wants, but it doesn’t stop him from pulling back just a little, peppering din’s mouth with softer, quicker kisses before cobb puts a little restraint on himself, glancing between their legs. he could fuck din like this, just slide between his legs, but…

“you get on top,” cobb tries to keep his voice from breaking as he sits back against the booth, patting his thigh, “you wanna be bossy, you can do the work.”

din’s brows furrow as he looks at cobb before, with no hesitation, he climbs into his lap and straddles him. the brunet exhales as he lowers his hips a little and the tentacle slips down, curling around cobb’s base and steadying him, and cobb nearly blacks out at the very thought of din using it to help guide his cock into din, feels the way he catches on din’s rim before the brunet gets it right, and slowly moves his hips downwards until he’s flush to cobb’s hips. cobb can’t help his gaze, watching the way din is stretched around him, hips working in small rocks as the man gets used to his size. not that… cobb can say he’s that impressive, but he wonders if it’s been a long time for din, too.

he doesn’t have time to really think as din’s hips start to lift and drop back down. cobb can’t help the sudden whine from his throat, hands going to din’s hips before they move upwards, fingertips pressing into his back. beneath a finger, cobb feels raised skin, and wonders what gave din that scar. for a brief moment, he presses his forehead to din’s chest, listening to the flutter of a heartbeat, the soft sounds escaping din’s throat. cobb turns his face up a little, letting his mouth kiss the bob in din’s throat, the scruff growing back in from whenever he last shaved.

din’s hips are dropping down faster against cobb, pulling nearly all the way off before sliding back down. it’s enough to make cobb cum, especially with the way the tentacle is pulsing around the base of his cock, but… it’s not what he wants, exactly. the hands on din’s back move to his waist and cobb changes the position, pressing din against the edge of the table and following din’s body. the brunet’s eyes lid as he looks at cobb, catching his gaze as cobb shifts, beginning to snap his hips into din.

the sudden inhale, the faintest sound of a moan.

yeah, that’s what cobb wants to hear.

his forehead presses to din’s shoulder, fucking into the body beneath him with need. din’s meeting him somewhat, but the tentacle is doing its own thing, rubbing every so often against cobb as he pulls out.

it’s literally maddening.

“i’m… i’m, din, fuck…”

“c-cobb,” his name sounds so sweet, like it belongs there, on din’s lips, breathless, “p-please, oh… fuck, cobb…”

it’s enough for him. cobb buries deep into din, whimpering out as he cums, filling din with it. around him, din ripples, as if trying to squeeze cobb out of every last drop as din cums himself, making a mess between them both.

the only sound in the bar is their panting as cobb carefully sits back a little, and din follows, keeping cobb’s softening cock inside of him as they go. his hands move from din’s waist back to behind him, fingertips softly rubbing at din’s back.

“... fuck, din, i…”

“... i’m sticky.”

cobb grunts a little. yeah, he should have guessed din wasn’t into the afterglow of cuddling. “guess you want me to let you up?”

“no,” din murmurs, fingertips dragging along cobb’s jaw, gently tilting his face up so their eyes meet, “this… is good.”

hm. another surprise. cobb just leans up a little, kissing din softly. he’s never been a complaining type, and cobb really isn’t looking to start now.

still, they have to move eventually. can’t camp the bar all night, pressed together and sweaty. eventually they untangle, silent in their movements as clothes are fixed, and cobb hesitates as he watches din tie the arms of the bodysuit around his waist to keep it from falling as he walks. does… he get to follow? go with din to his room?

din says nothing as he walks, standing in front of the door.

“... are you coming?”

cobb exhales a breath he didn’t know he was holding and follows in din’s footsteps, feeling a bit like an over excited young massiff as he steps into his room after din. he’s even invited into his tiny, miserable bathroom, and then his tiny, miserable spray that cobb uses to scrub dust and sand off of him. they don’t speak as they share the sad spray and cobb wonders if he messed this up somehow. is din just letting him into his room because he feels like it’s something cobb should just get? a barely comfortable bed?

still, he stands awkwardly in the middle of his room as din goes to the bed, gently scooping grogu up. cobb can hear the sleepy coo, and din talking quietly, and he doesn’t dare try to impose. it takes a moment before din sits on the bed and then lays down, back to the wall and grogu against his neck and chest. the kid seems unphased, and cobb’s pretty sure he’s passed back out.

“come here,” din’s voice is soft, so soft that cobb nearly misses it. he just quietly points to himself, to which he can tell din is resisting the urge to roll his eyes, and nods instead, “yes. come here.”

cobb is cautious in his movements, feeling like he’s about to startle two rabbits that are just learning to trust humans, and cobb’s trying to pick them up and kiss them and take them home. he just pushes the thoughts away the best he can as he lowers his body to the bed, effectively trapping din against the wall, and grogu between them.

din’s eyes lid. “there is enough room for you.”

cobb quirks a smile, trying not to laugh and wake grogu up. “shut up.”

there’s the softest trace of a smile on din’s face. he just drops his head, snuggled in close to the kid, and his eyes close. cobb stays quiet as he presses his body closer, a leg tangling with one of din’s as his arm reaches over them both, hand splayed against din’s clothed back, before his fingers curl instead against it.

and when morning comes, the barkeep says nothing as cobb hobbles out of his room, rubbing a kink in his neck, with grogu hot on his heels, cooing for something or other, and of course cobb picks him up, sits grogu on his hip as he goes about getting food for him.

* * *

it’s been three months. cobb sits outside the saloon, feet propped up on a crate as he watches the traders load the supplies into the building. grogu is sitting in his lap, idly sipping milk, and din is a little off in the distance, showing the kids how to defend themselves from something or other. cobb’s not sure why, out here in mos pelgo, but din says foundlings should always know how to keep themselves safe. cobb can’t complain that hard, in the end.

he idly sets a hand on grogu’s head, rubbing behind an ear and listening to the content purring.

life could be a lot worse, cobb supposes, feeling his chest squeeze just so when din looks over at him, a smile on his face.

life wasn’t bad at all.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first and probably last star wars fic LOL it's pretty overwhelming writing for this kind of fandom. please forgive any oocness and what have you - i'm the laziest sw fan. i just wanna see two dads kiss and raise a weird green kid together that's all i ask for.


End file.
